wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/11
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O wielkich rzeczach, o których, jak mówi Benengeli, dowie się ten, co będzie o nich czytał, jeżeli czytać będzie z uwagą. Don Kichot, nie myśląc o zgubnym położeniu, w jakim zostawił biednego Sanchę, wolał uciec, niżeli narazić się na wściekłość rozjątrzonego tłumu, i zatrzymał się dopiero na miejscu dość oddalonym od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Sancho wsadzony, jakeśmy wyżej powiedzieli, na swego osła, pędził za panem i dopiero ujrzawszy się obok niego, odzyskał czucie i spadł pod nogi Rosynanta. Don Kichot zeskoczył żywo na ziemię, aby się przekonać, czy giermek nie jest ranny, a nie znalazłszy żadnego draśnięcia, rzekł rozgniewany: — Na nieszczęście tylko skusiłeś się beczeć, mój przyjacielu! Gdzie u diabła słyszałeś, aby mówiono o postronku wobec przyjaciół lub krewnych powieszonego? jakiej zapłaty mogłeś się spodziewać za swoją muzykę, jeżeli nie kijem po grzbiecie? Oj! oj! Sancho, i tak powinieneś Bogu dziękować, że zamiast kija, nie użyto broni! — Nie mam co na to odpowiedzieć — rzekł biedny Sancho — moje boki dosyć odpowiadają za mnie; wsiądźmy na wierzchowców i oddalmy się stąd... zaręczam panu, że już nigdy w życiu beczeć nie będę! Ale wyznać muszę, że błędni rycerze tęgo umieją zmykać i nie troszczą się wcale o swoich biednych giermków, choć ich zostawią pod razami nieprzyjacielskich kijów. — Cofnąć się a zmykać, to nie jedno — odpowiedział Don Kichot — trzeba ci wiedzieć, mój Sancho że męstwo, niepowściągane rozsądkiem, jest tylko zuchwalstwem, oraz, że czyny człowieka zuchwałego więcej mają styczności z jego szczęściem, aniżeli z odwagą. Powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, żem się cofnął, nie zaś uciekał, i że w tym naśladowałem wielu walecznych rycerzy, którzy nie chcąc narażać nierozumnie swojej chwały, woleli czekać przyjaźniejszych sposobności. Historie pełne są podobnych zdarzeń, które mógłbym ci opowiedzieć; ale dam pokój, najprzód że ci z nich nic nie przyjdzie, po wtóre, że w tej chwili nie mam do tego chęci. Tak rozmawiając, Don Kichot podsadził Sancha na osła, sam dosiadł Rosynanta i z wolna przybliżali się do lasu, oddalonego stamtąd o ćwierć mili. Sancho od czasu do czasu wydawał głębokie westchnienia i boleśnie się uskarżał, a skoro Don Kichot zapytał go o przyczynę, odpowiedział, że od końca pacierzowej kości aż do karku czuje ból odejmujący mu mowę. — Przyczyną tego bólu — rzekł poważnie Don Kichot — jest to, że drąg, którym cię uderzono, będąc długim i grubym, dotknął tych wszystkich miejsc, co ci teraz dokuczają; gdyby był dosięgnął dalej, to i tam czułbyś podobny ból. — A! do kroć diabłów — odrzekł Sancho — patrzaj! toś mi pan dopiero odkrył tajemnicę! daj go katu! Czyż przyczyna mojego bólu tak trudna jest do odgadnięcia? czyż potrzeba było tak wymownie przekonywać mnie, że czuję ból w tych miejscach, na które spadł kij!? Gdyby mnie zabolała kostka u nogi, a pan odgadł przyczynę, byłbyś jasnowidzącym, ale dalibóg, nie było wielką sztuką, ani dowcipem powiedzieć mi, że czuję tam ból, gdzie mnie zbito! Ech! doprawdy, jak uważam, mój paneczku, cudzych nieszczęść nie czujemy; widzę ja co dzień jaśniej, czego się kiedyś mam spodziewać po swojej wiernej służbie u pana; dziś pozwoliłeś mnie omłócić drągiem, jutro, albo kiedy tam innym razem, ech! co ja mówię, stoma innymi razami, gotowyś pan dopuścić na mojej osobie podrzucania, jakie już kiedyś wycierpiałem; wreszcie dzisiaj nadłożyłem grzbietem, jutro mogę nadłożyć bokiem, pojutrze dwoma bokami, pozajutrze mogę postradać oczy, a jeszcze kiedy pożegnać się na całe życie z głową! Ech! do stu par diabłów, daleko lepiej uczynię (ale jestem zanadto głupi i nigdy w życiu nic dobrego nie uczynię), jednak powtarzam, że daleko lepiej uczynię, jak powrócę do mojej żony i dzieci, jak moim małym rozumem zacznę znów gospodarzyć w moim niewielkim dobytku, którym mnie Bóg obdarzył, zamiast tracić czas na włóczeniu się z panem po polach, lasach, górach, zaczarowanych zamkach, a to najczęściej chłodno, głodno i z suchym jak pieprz gardłem! Śliczny mi wypoczynek, śliczny posiłek, nie ma co mówić! Na przykład, kiedy człowiek, nagrzechotawszy się przez cały dzień kościskami na kłapouchu, rad by się przecie zdrzemnąć, pan jego mówi: bracie koniuszy, chcesz spać? naści tobie sześć stóp ziemi na posłanie, a jeżeli ci mało, to naści drugie sześć, weź sobie kamień pod głowę, a przykryj się wiatrem! Ach! bodaj najjaśniejsze pioruny zatrzasły tego, co pierwszemu zajechało w łeb błędne rycerstwo! a przynajmniej pierwszego, co był tyle głupi, że został giermkiem u takiego półgłówka! Rozumie się, proszę pana, że mówię tu o rycerzach błędnych dawniejszych czasów, bo co się tycze dzisiejszych, wolę nic nie mówić... mam dla nich szacunek, ponieważ pan liczysz się do nich i ponieważ widzę, że ich we wszystkim przewyższasz. — Założę się z tobą, mój Sanchuniu, o co chcesz — rzekł Don Kichot — że przez całą godzinę, która upłynęła odtąd, jak zacząłeś prawić androny bez żadnej przerwy, aż do tej chwili, nie czułeś najmniejszego cierpienia w całym ciele; mów, mój przyjacielu, mów, nagadaj się do woli, wypowiedz wszystko, co ci wyobraźnia do głowy, a ślina do ust przyniesie; abyś tylko nie czuł żadnego bólu, zniosę cierpliwie wszystkie twoje brutalstwa''brutalstwo'' — dziś brutalność.; a jeżeli masz niezłomną chęć wrócić do żony i dzieci, niech mnie Bóg uchowa, abym się miał sprzeciwiać temu. Masz moje pieniądze, wyrachuj, jak dawno opuściliśmy wioskę dla trzeciej naszej wyprawy, policz, ile ci się należy za każdy miesiąc i zapłać sam sobie. — Kiedym służył u Tomasza Karasko, ojca bakałarza Samsona — odpowiedział Sancho — brałem dwa dukaty na miesiąc, oprócz strawy. Nie wiem, ile powinienem brać od pana, ale wiem dobrze, że giermek błędnego rycerza ponosi daleko więcej trudów niż służący rolnika; bo niech będzie co chce, kiedy człowiek służy u gospodarza, jakąkolwiek pracą zmacha się przez cały dzień, przynajmniej wieczorem je kolację, a w nocy wyśpi się w wygodnym łóżku. Tymczasem, jak jestem w służbie u pana, mógłbym przysiąc, żem nigdy nie powąchał ani jednego, ani drugiego; wyjąwszy dwa lub trzy dni, któreśmy przepędzili u pana Diego de Miranda, jeden, w którym zebrałem szumowiny z Gamaszowego kotła, i to, com zjadł, wypił i przespał u Bazylego. Zresztą, Bogu Najwyższemu dzięki, spałem zawsze w swoim futerale, na ziemi pod gołym niebem, wystawiając się na to wszystko, co zowią wichrami i burzą, żyjąc, Boże zmiłuj się!... ot, łupinami, korzonkami, okrawkami sera lub okruchami zeschłego razowca, a za napój używając wody, którą się napotkało w tych pustyniach. — Zgadzam się z tym, coś powiedział — odrzekł Don Kichot — jak sądzisz? o ileż więcej powinienem ci zapłacić niż Tomasz Karasko? — Jak mi się zdaje — odpowiedział Sancho — co się tyczy zasług, dwoma realami więcej byłbym dostatecznie wynagrodzony; ale co się tyczy obietnicy rządzenia wyspą, uczynionej mi przez pana, warto by dołożyć za nią jeszcze z jakie sześć realów, co uczyni razem trzydzieści. — Zgoda — odrzekł Don Kichot — obliczmy się. Dwadzieścia pięć dni upłynęło, jak opuściliśmy naszą wioskę, porachuj, ile ci się należy stosunkowo za ten czas zasług oraz innych pretensji i zapłać sobie pieniędzmi, które masz. — Ech! dalibóg! paneczku — rzecze Sancho — diabelnieśmy się poszkapili w rachunkach; bo co się tyczy obietnicy rządzenia wyspą, trzeba liczyć od dnia, w którym mi ją pan uczyniłeś, aż do obecnej chwili. — Ale dobrze — odpowie Don Kichot — niech i tak będzie; kiedyż ci zatem obiecałem? — Jak mnie się widzi — rzekł Sancho — będzie temu z jakie dwadzieścia lat; dwa do trzech dni, mniej lub więcej. — Dobry Boże! — zawołał Don Kichot, śmiejąc się na całe gardło — zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy gonimy za przygodami, a ty mówisz, że już będzie temu dwadzieścia lat, jakem ci obiecał oddać pod zarząd wyspę! Mój przyjacielu, wiem ja dobrze, co to znaczy; ty nie masz chęci oddać mi reszty moich pieniędzy. Mniejsza o to, z całego serca pozwalam ci je zatrzymać, a nawet gotów jestem oddać ostatni real, aby się tylko pozbyć tak niegodziwego giermka! Ale powiedz no mi, ty pogwałcicielu praw błędnego rycerstwa, gdzieś widział lub czytał, aby kiedy bądź giermek targował się i sprzeczał o zapłatę ze swoim panem? Szukaj, łotrze przeklęty! szperaj, ty zażarty a głupi chciwcze! zanurz się w niezmierzonym oceanie historii; jeżeli znajdziesz tam coś podobnego, jestem najostatniejszym z rycerzy, którzy mieli, mają lub będą mieli zaszczyt nosić oręż przy boku! Idź! ruszaj! wracaj do domu! bo od tej chwili postanowiłem ani minuty dłużej nie trzymać cię przy sobie. O! chlebie niezawdzięczony! przyjaźni niewywzajemniona! o! obietnice rzucone w błoto! o nędzniku bez serca, podobniejszy do bydlęcia, aniżeli do człowieka! marzysz o opuszczeniu mnie, kiedym już prawie zbliżył chwilę wyniesienia cię do najwyższej godności! oddalasz się ode mnie, kiedy już mam przygotowaną dla ciebie najpiękniejszą wyspę, jaka kiedykolwiek mogła ukazać się z łona oceanów! oddalasz się, kiedy lada moment mógłbyś być otoczony szacunkiem i hołdami całego świata! Podły! bez honoru i ambicji! miałeś słuszność, mówiąc: że nie dla psa kiełbasa, ani miód dla oślego podniebienia; bo ty w samej rzeczy jesteś osłem, urodziłeś się osłem, żyjesz jak osioł i umrzesz osłem, nie poznawszy nawet, że jesteś tylko osłem! Kiedy Don Kichot obarczał Sanchę takimi wyrzutami, biedny, zawstydzony giermek, patrzył na niego z uwagą, a czując się wzruszonym do żywego, ze łzami w oczach odpowiedział mu bolejącym głosem: — Mój panie! mój dobry panie! wyznaję, że jestem osłem i że aby nim być zupełnie, brakuje mi tylko ogona i uszów; racz mi je pan przyprawić, uznam je za słusznie mi się należące i do samej śmierci będę panu służył jak osioł. Nie gniewaj się pan, mój najdroższy paneczku! wybacz mi, ulituj się nad moją młodością! miej wzgląd na moją niewiadomość! Jeżeli gadam wiele, to pochodzi raczej ze słabości aniżeli ze złości; ale kto grzeszy, a z pokutą śpieszy, tego Bóg pocieszy. — Dziwiło by mnie bardzo, mój Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — żebyś mówił kilka chwil bez przytoczenia jakiego przysłowia. Dobrze więc, przebaczam ci, pod warunkiem, że się poprawisz i że nie będziesz tak chciwy; miej tylko odwagę, zaufaj moim obietnicom, a zobaczysz, że spełnią się niezadługo, boć przecie opóźnienie nie czyni ich niepodobnymi do dotrzymania. Sancho, uspokoiwszy się nieco, przyrzekł, że się poprawi i że będzie usiłował przezwyciężyć swoje złe skłonności. Przy końcu tej rozmowy wjechali do lasu i wnet pokładli się pod drzewami. Sancho niedobrze spędził noc, gdyż chłód powiększał jego ból; Don Kichot oddał się zwyczajnym swoim marzeniom. Jednakże obydwaj zdrzemnęli się cokolwiek, a ze wschodem jutrzenki puścili się w dalszą drogę ku brzegom Ebru, gdzie przytrafiło im się to, co opiszemy w następującym rozdziale. ----